


Angelic Curse

by PlushieLordLexi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Creepypasta, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/pseuds/PlushieLordLexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2010. The most extreme events can even sway the opinions of Lavender Town's superstitious citizens. Inspired by Creepypasta and the Lavender Town Syndrome urban legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Curse

The streets of Lavender Town were quiet and empty, save for a young girl playing near Pokemon tower. Her giggles were soft as she played with her favorite pink ball. She had snuck out of her house after her parents had fallen asleep.

The clock in the middle of the town read 11:50.

The girl continued to play with her ball, her giggles getting a bit louder. After a minute, the ball rolled into the entrance of the Pokemon Tower.

With curiosity, the girl stared up at the tower with her huge, soft blue eyes, her light blonde hair blowing in the wind. A moment passed before she walked into the tower to retrieve her ball, not even questioning why the doors were open.

As soon as she entered, a tune filled her ears. It was a haunting melody, and even if the girl had wanted to leave the tower, she found that she couldn't. She was too pulled in by the music. Holding her ball tightly against her chest, the little girl wandered deeper into the tower, looking at the tombstones that surrounded her but not paying them too much mind.

Her parents had warned her to never to go into Pokemon Tower without them, especially after dark. The little girl didn't understand why, though, as she was completely calm. She felt safe.

She went up to the second floor, gasping softly in surprise when the music lowered in pitch slightly. However, the feeling of security remained, so she continued to follow the music. If she had been paying more attention, the shadows on the tombstone seemed to be rising.

For every floor she went up, the music's pitch lowered. The security the girl felt also rose. She continued to ascend to the top of the tower.

When she arrived at the final floor, the music had taken on a demonic sound. She then acted like she had been released from a trance. The girl whimpered, her eyes widening as she made a run for the stairs. As she did, she felt something following her, and caught glimpse of shadowy hands trying to get a grip on her shoulders.

Right before she made it to the stairs, the girl tripped, crying out in pain. She turned to face what was chasing her for the first--and last--time.

A dark, gruesome ghost grinned widely at her, blood red eyes glimmering with hunger.

The girl screamed as the clock in the middle of Lavender Town hit the midnight point.

\--

Morning came to Lavender Town.

The girl's parents overslept. When they awoke, they wondered why their little angel had not woken them up as she usually did. The mother heard some frantic cries outside, and she and the father ran outside to see what was going on.

Outside of Pokemon Tower was their daughter. It was disturbingly evident that her neck had been twisted and broken. Her blue eyes were void of life, staring out into the distance, and her facial expression was permanently frozen on a petrified scream.

The mother looked away, screaming in terror as the father tried not to let the bile in his throat go any further.

It was that day that the citizens of Lavender Town agreed to let the Radio Tower of Kanto be built over the Pokemon Tower.


End file.
